


Ten's Secret

by Chesh1r3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Trans Character, Trans Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Trans Male Character, a drop of angst, but only like a tiny bit, no one actually gets naked but it's still smutty, wow that's actually a tag already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesh1r3/pseuds/Chesh1r3
Summary: Ten's birth sex is a secret...  Until Sicheng, his boyfriend, accidentally finds out.  And Sicheng is really a good guy, he loves Ten for his personality and his heart, not because he assumed Ten had a dick.  Even though he did assume that.  Lesson learned, Sicheng makes Ten feel safe, and Ten makes them both feel good.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Ten's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because I'm a lonely trans boy, don't judge me.  
> If you want more of it, please comment ideas and suggestions or just encouragement. Kudos are wonderful, comments are the best.

There was something about Ten that he kept a deadly secret, something that only certain people knew, and those people were sworn to secrecy. Not even the other members knew, not even Hendery, with whom he shared a room, not even his boyfriend, Sicheng. He did all he could to keep it from them. Which was why he panicked when the door swung open while he was showering. The clear glass didn’t hide anything in spite of the steam, and, though he turned quickly to hide the difference between himself and his groupmates, he was sure the other member had noticed, as he heard a thud of a body hitting the wall in the hallway. “Sorry,” came Sicheng’s voice, full of regret. A few moments later, the door swung closed and Ten was alone again. He crumpled to the floor, heart racing, eyes wide. He couldn’t tell if he was crying or not, the shock pulsing through him too much to handle. After sitting there for what felt like hours but must have been only minutes, Ten rose and shut off the water, drying himself off and putting on his pajamas before he went to find Sicheng.

Sicheng couldn’t entirely comprehend what he had seen. He’d heard of trans people before but only as a vague concept and they were usually described as presenting as women. Ten certainly didn’t look like a woman, he thought, but there was the matter of what was between his legs. Or more accurately, what wasn’t between his legs. “It isn’t my place to know unless he wants to tell me,” he finally decided to himself and tried to put it out of his mind, until Ten approached him. “Ten… Gege… Should I still call you that? Is that ok? You know I’ll respect you,” Sicheng said in a low tone, for Ten’s ears alone. Ten didn’t reply right away, instead looking around and grabbing Sicheng’s hand, practically dragging the taller man into his and Hendery’s room. “Out, now, we need the room,” Ten said to the younger man, who was on his own bed playing on his phone. “Are you two going to do something Kun wouldn’t approve of?” The younger’s tone was teasing.

“Just get out, please. WinWin and I need to talk in private, if you leave us alone I’ll make it up to you,” Ten replied and Hendery left quickly. Ten shut the door and locked it. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Sichengie, I-” Ten broke off with a sob. He hadn’t come out in so long, the words stuck in his throat and he wasn’t sure what they even were in Chinese. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. Whatever’s going on, I still care about you so, so much. I get why you didn’t tell me and I’m sorry I barged in. If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to. We can pretend that never happened, and when you’re ready to talk to me about it, we can talk and you’ll know that I respect you and accept you. Whatever, whoever you are,” Sicheng murmured softly, opening his arms to invite Ten into a hug. Ten fell into his arms, relief and love pulsing through his entire body, and he just let himself cry for a bit.

Once Ten was done crying, he pulled back and sniffled. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to get your shirt wet,” he murmured, and both of them burst out laughing. “You’re here crying because I was stupid and barged in where I wasn’t supposed to go, and you’re apologizing about getting some tears and water on my shirt? I’m the one who’s supposed to apologize,” Sicheng teased lightly, and Ten smiled. Sicheng’s heart fluttered, and he murmured, “I love you.” Ten’s breath caught in his throat. “I love you, too…” It was the first time Sicheng had ever said it first. “I… Think I’m ok to talk about it, I just… Don’t know the words for it in Chinese,” Ten added slowly and sat down on his bed. Sicheng sat beside him. “Then tell me in Korean, if you can, and I’ll try to keep up.”

So Ten explained, from start to finish. From the moment he realized he was trans- young, so young, he was lucky to have accepting parents- to joining SM to keeping it a secret to his panic over falling in love with Sicheng. “I can count the number of people within SM who know on one hand. In Label V, just the two of us. Even our manager doesn’t know, he doesn’t need to so he’s kept in the dark. The fewer people know, the less chance of it being leaked. It might be hard to believe, but if it leaked, someone would be forced to cover it up or confirm it, so…” Sicheng nodded. “I won’t tell a single soul, you have my word. No matter what happens between both of us,” the younger man murmured gently and placed a hand on Ten’s thigh. “I guess this explains part of why you’re so resistant to having sex… It won’t change our relationship, I just want to know, do you ever want to have sex with me?”

Ten was silent for a long moment, contemplating how to answer as his heart and core screamed yes but his mind panicked at the mere thought of it. Finally, he took a deep breath and asked, “Have you ever wanted to do something with all your heart but you felt like you were going to have a panic attack every time you thought about actually doing it? That’s how I feel about having sex with you. I want it, a lot actually, I’ve gotten myself off imagining you… But then when I think about talking to you about all this, about actually getting to the point where we can do it, I start to panic. I don’t know what to do but I don’t want to live like this constantly, so if you have any ideas, I’ll listen.”

Sicheng was silent in turn, contemplating. “Why don’t we start small? Everything that seems like a monumental task starts with small steps. Why don’t we start with just a bit of kissing and touching, you can touch anywhere you want on me and you can tell me where it’s ok for me to touch. If I make a mistake, tell me,” he suggested. Ten contemplated the idea then beamed, because the thought of kissing and touching Sicheng didn’t make him feel nearly as panicked, especially now that Sicheng knew. So he nodded and thought for another minute. “Everywhere except for down there, in the front. I don’t know if I can handle that,” he said finally. Sicheng nodded and leaned in to kiss him. Ten reciprocated, slowly running his hand under Sicheng’s shirt to appreciate the lithe but powerful body underneath.

Soon, the pair were lost in their own little world, hands roaming and lips locked in a constant kiss, as though they couldn’t bear to part. Sicheng’s hands roamed Ten’s chest, fingers rubbing one of his nipples and then the other, causing the older man to moan softly into his mouth. One of Sicheng’s hands slid down and around, first to the curve of Ten’s spine just above his pants, then further down, to grope his ass gently. Both men moaned softly. “So soft, babe, fuck,” Sicheng panted as his other hand joined the first on Ten’s ass. Ten suddenly had an idea, and he bit his lip before he gently pushed Sicheng down to lay flat on the bed.

“Let me try something?” Ten’s voice was small and shy, and Sicheng almost cooed in adoration. “Go ahead, babe. Want me to keep touching you?” Ten whimpered and nodded as he straddled Sicheng, aligning himself very carefully. He could see a visible wet spot on both of their pants, and it made him even needier as he saw the effect he had on Sicheng. He began grinding slowly against Sicheng, searching for the angle that would feel good and- “Fuck!” He found it and began kissing Sicheng again, sloppier this time, as he humped his boyfriend. It felt good, so good, but he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up before his dysphoria caught up to him. So he stopped kissing Sicheng, focusing instead on his movements, letting his head rest on Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re doing so good baby boy, making me feel so good,” Sicheng murmured. He didn’t know much about what was going on in Ten’s head, but he knew that his boyfriend loved being praised, so he continued groping Ten’s ass and whispering sweet, dirty praises, occasionally working in phrases like “baby boy” in the hope that it would convey his unwavering support along with his love and lust. Sicheng could feel his cock throbbing in his pants, and he couldn’t deny that having Ten on top of him, grinding against him so eagerly, was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. After what felt like forever and yet also felt like only moments, he groaned, “I’m so close, baby boy, are you close, too?”

Hearing Sicheng say that he was close brought Ten right to the edge, and he groaned out a soft, “Yes!” Sicheng’s sweet, filthy praises had helped stave off dysphoria, and Ten felt like he was flying, he was light-headed and he knew he was going to cum as soon as Sicheng did. Suddenly, Sicheng’s hold on his ass tightened and the younger man jerked against him as he came, hard. That plus the added feeling of wetness from Sicheng’s cum soaking into his pants made Ten cum, too, and he moaned as he twitched through his orgasm before slumping on top of Sicheng with a soft sigh.

After a moment, Ten rolled off of Sicheng and sighed happily. “I think… That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” he admitted shyly as he glanced over at Sicheng, who stifled a yawn. “Well, it was definitely the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I need a shower… Do you need one, too?” Ten shook his head. “I’ll use baby wipes, I don’t want to waste too much water since I took one so recently, besides I think we’re going to sleep after you come back so I only need to get rid of the sweat. The only upside to not having a dick, in my experience, is the lack of mess.”

Sicheng chuckled and got up slowly, making a face at the feeling of his pants sticking to his front. “Just take ‘em off, here, these should help you clean up, then borrow some of my pants, they might not quite fit but they’ll do,” Ten offered and handed Sicheng a package of baby wipes. “Why do… You know what, nevermind. I’m just glad you have these,” Sicheng replied as he accepted and began cleaning up, going to turn away from Ten only to have Ten say, “You don’t have to be shy in front of me if you don’t want to be. I’m ok with seeing dicks, I wouldn’t have made it in NCT if I wasn’t. And it’d be pretty hard for me to be gay if I couldn’t handle seeing a few dicks.”

Sicheng laughed and cleaned up as best he could, then yawned and asked, “Would you be grossed out if I just cleaned up with these then came to bed with you?” Ten shook his head. “I’m not going to do any more than that, and you can get all of the cum off, I also have tissues if those would help. I’m tired, we can both shower in the morning. And if Kun wakes us up for dinner, who cares if we’re not exactly perfectly clean, the other guys will understand,” he explained and took a few of the wipes to get the worst of the sweat off of himself while Sicheng finished cleaning up and pulled on a pair of Ten’s sweatpants before crawling back into bed. Ten changed into a different pair of sweatpants and they soon fell asleep together, only to be awoken by Kun’s loud noise of disgust.

“Oops… I guess I should’ve hidden my pants, huh?” Sicheng blushed and huffed as he heard YangYang shout, “It’s good for them to finally blow off some steam together, I thought they were going to fight based on how Ten looked earlier!” Kun sighed and said, “Just be careful, ok? If you’re going to do… Stuff…. Use condoms. You’re both adults, you know how to be safe, right?” Ten nodded. “We’ll be safe, Kun-ge. Is dinner ready? I’m starving!”


End file.
